


Worldwide Confident

by KpopintheMakings123



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Caregiver Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Caregiver Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Little Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Little Kim Taehyung | V, Age Play Little Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Play Little Park Jimin, Attempt at Humor, Confident Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Park Jimin, Diapers, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Brat, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, apology Story, confident gay, mentions of punishment, more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopintheMakings123/pseuds/KpopintheMakings123
Summary: Kim Taehyung has suddenly decides that he wants to be his daddy—Kim Seokjin. So he does everything his daddy does and calls himself “Worldwide Confident”.Jin is whipped and confused. He doesn’t know what to do with the strange child anymore.Min Yoongi is a brat and decides to follow his fellow members footsteps—Kim Taehyung—and calls himself “Worldwide Kitten”Jung Hoseok is the whippest Caregiver ever.Kim Namjoon is confused.Jeon Jungkook is a little shit.Park Jimin is just....just there.Everything’s a mess and it all started with Kim Taehyung.(THIS IS AN APOLOGY SHOT FOR NOT POSTING IN A LONG TIME)





	Worldwide Confident

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! So this is an apology one-shot for not posting in a long time!!

     Kim Seokjin—or Jin—was absolutely done. Recently, his little and boyfriend, Kim Taehyung, decided that he wanted to be like him. So Tae-Tae started calling himself “Worldwide Confident”. Although it’s nice seeing and knowing that Tae is more Confident in himself, but there are sadly down sides to it. 

 

 

 

You see, since Jin has to deal with “Worldwide Confident”, he also has to deal with Taehyung running around the dorm, butt naked while yelling, “I’M WORLDWIDE HANDSOME LIKE MY DADA!” over and over again. Jin has to be in charge of capturing Taehyung and forcing him in his clothes; he’s lucky when he ever captures Taehyung the first try. 

 

 

 

Ever since Taehyung’s announcement of “Worldwide Confiden”, Yoongi—being the inner confusion he is—decides to call himself, “Worldwide Kitten.” Hoseok, Yoongi’s Caregiver, is absolutely whipped. Namjoon, on the other hand, is more confused. He’s also a Caregiver and a little. He wants to call himself, “Worldwide Cutie”, But hes just confused. Don’t know why, just....confused. 

 

 

 

Jungkook is a little shit. He starts encouraging the littles to continue and starts encouraging his little—Jimin—to make his own worldwide nickname up. The only reason he’s doing this is so to annoy Jin half to death. Jimin, is adorable and starts calling himself “Worldwide Jiminie” and starts running around with only his “Hello Kitty” diapers on and one of Jungkook’s oversized sweatshirts.

 

 

 

“Dada.” Jin suddenly hears someone say. He opens his eyes to find Taehyung sitting up and looking at him. “Aish, What do you need you little chipmunk.” Jin answers groggily. Taehyung giggles and suddenly plops himself on top of the man. Jin groans at the weight, “Hey!” Jin exclaimed.

 

 

 

 

“Dada, I con-confi-confid—“ Taehyung tried stuttering out. Jin only laughed, “it’s confident, Tae.” Taehyung giggled and buried his face in Jin’s neck. Jin only laughed lightly.

 

 

 

”now go back to sleep!” Jin exclaimed while trying to get Taehyung off of him. Taehyung only clung tighter. After a few tries, Jin gives up and leaves Taehyung sleeping on him. Taehyung smiled and cuddled closer. The two soon fell asleep. 

 

 

 

 

—————————————————————

 

 

 

 

“Kim Taehyung! Come back here!” Jin exclaims while chasing a naked Taehyung. “Worldwide Confi!!” Taehyung yells. Since Taehyung couldn’t pronounce “Confident” he decides to say Confi instead. Jin stops running and leans on a wall for support. Jungkook and Hoseok starts laughing. Yoongi and Jimin were too busy watching a cartoon to notice reality and Namjoon was on his phone with headphones in his ears. 

 

 

 

 

“Yah! Help your Hyung!” Jin exclaims tiredly. The two boys only continueing laughing. “I’ve done so much for you guys and this is how you repay me!! Ugh! Despicable!” Jin exclaims. Hoseok gets up and hugs Jin while laughing, “Hyungie, I’ sowy!” Hoseok says in a childish voice. Jin leans away from Hoseok’s face and sighs. Suddenly Taehyung runs past them, still naked, and runs in the kitchen. “Tae-tae is Confi! Tae-tae is Confi! I tell kitchi Tae-Tae is confi!!” Taehyung yells. “Kitchi” was his nickname for the kitchen. He kept insisting the the kitchen is his friend and needs a nickname. 

 

 

 

 

“Wait no! Not the kitchen!!” Jin exlaims and quickly gets out of Hoseok’s hug and towards the kitchen. Taehyung was sitting in front of the refrigerator while speaking to it like it was an actual human being. “Wefri, Tae-Tae is Wowdwide Confi!! Tae-Tae is handsome like daddy! No wowy! You handsome too! You wowdwide handsome!!” Taehyung tells the non-existing object. Jin gasps and quickly picks up His boyfriend before he escapes. He turns his head towards the refrigerator while looking it up and down and scoffs, “Worldwide Handsome” he mumbles then walks out the kitchen like a complete diva. 

 

 

 

 

He takes Taehyung to the nursery room to get him all cleaned up and calmed down. Jungkook ans Hoseok just continues laughing at Jin. “A-appa.” A small voice calls out. Hoseok immediately turns his attention to his little, Yoongi, and crawls over to him. “What is it, kitten?” He asks in the softest voice. Yoongi looks at him with big eyes and tries to say something, but it all comes out in complete gibberish. Hoseok realizes that Yoongi is in baby space. He picks him up and quickly takes him to the nursery room to nurse him. 

 

 

 

When they arrive, Jin was in the middle of placing a diaper on Taehyung, who was blabbering complete nonsense. Hoseok sits in one of the seat cushions and takes off his shirt. He leads Yoongi’s head to his chest and the little begins sucking his nipple contently. “How’s Tae?” Hoseok asks. Jin sighs as he finishes buttoning Tae up in his jumper. “Trouble some.” Is all Jin answers with. Hosoek laughs, then turns his attention to his little. 

 

 

 

 

“How’s our little kitten?” Jin asks. Before Hoseok can answer, Yoongi pulls away from Hoseok’s chest and whispers, “Wewdwewd wiwten.” and then goes back to sucking on his nipple. The two caregivers cooed at his adorableness. “He’s fine. He’s currently in his baby space.” Hosoek answers while running his hand through the littles hair. Yoongi looks up at all him with big eyes.

 

 

 

 

”How’s Worldwide Confident?” Hoseok asks while smiling. Jin rolls his eyes while sighing, “I’ll never get an peace!” He exclaims. Hoseok laughs. “Tae-Tae Worldwide Confi!! Tae-tae Worldwide Confi like daddy!!” Taehyung yells in the background. Suddenly, Jimin runs past them while yelling, “WORLDWIDE JIMINIE!!” Jungkook was following behind and yelling, “YASSS BABY! SLAYY! KEEP IT UP FOR DADDY!! I PROMISE EXTRA REWARDS BABY BOY!! YOU’RE DOING GREAT! YOU’RE BETTER THAN JIN-SSI’S BABY!” 

 

 

 

 

Jin gasps and gets up, “No One is better than Tae-Tae!! JUNGKOOK YOU OVERSIZED HIPPOPOTAMUS!! Taetae, we must claim our Throne!!” And with that, the two runs out the room. Hosoek shakes his head. When Yoongi stops sucking, Hoseok pulls him away and sets him down on the ground so he can go and find his shirt. Suddenly, Hosoek sees a crying Namjoon running after Jungkook while yelling, “APPA!! COMF BACK!! APPA” 

 

 

 

“wait, but I’m your Appa!! Namjoonie!!” Hosoek whines and quickly picks up Yoongi while running out the room and after Namjoon. “Namjoonie!! I’m your Appa!! Not Jungkook!! ME!!” Hoseok exclaims. Yoongi giggles and decides to be a brat. “Jungkookie! Appa! Jungkookie appa!” Yoongi giggles. Hoseok gasps. “Yoon-Yoon! Not you too!! I’m your Appa!!” Hoseok continues to whine. Yoongi just giggles and continues to call Jungkook Appa. Hoseok places Yoongi on the ground of the living room and pouts while crossing his arms. “Yoon-Yoon! You know I hate when you and Namjoonie call other people Appa!! Yoon-Yoon! I’m your Appa!! Me! Me only!” Hoseok exclaims stressfully. 

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi—still in his little space—only giggles at his appa’s stress. Hoseok continues to pout, he stomps his feet like a child, “Yoon-Yoonie!!” He whines. The others soon start piling up in the living room and plopping themselves down on the couches. Hoseok turns towards Jin, “Jin-Hyung! Tell Yoongi I’m his Appa and not that guy!!” Out of pettiness, Hoseok calls Jungkook “that guy”, too angry to say his name. Jin looks at him with a sigh. “Aish, I’m starting to debate whether your the baby or Yoongi!!” Jin exclaims. Hoseok only whines.

 

 

 

 

“Oversized Hippopotamus! Stop stealing Hoseok’s littles!! And my Taetae is better!!” Jin exclaims. Jungkook only laughs. Namjoon was seating next to the maknae while poking him to try and get his attention, “Appa!! Appa!! Appa!!!” Namjoon exclaims. Jimin was sitting on the ground with his foot in his mouth while mumbling, “Worldwide Jiminie.” And just giggles every time. 

 

 

 

The room was filled with racket, everyone making noise. Taehyung only giggles and whispers, “Worldwide Confi” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an apology story for not posting in a long time. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I had lots of fun writing this!! And I’m sorry for not posting! Writing an OT27–in my opinion—is hard and I’m just lazy lol. 
> 
> IM SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES  
>  
> 
> I DO REALLY SLOW UPDATES. THANK YOU FOR DEALING WITH ME!!
> 
> Please be patient with me! Sorry!!
> 
>  
> 
> WUV YOUUU


End file.
